The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 (My version)
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Two months after the key to the world arrived in Townsville, all crime has ended in the city. The peace, however, is ruined when an evil organization connected to the girls' creation comes to take over Townsville. As Blossom struggles with her inner villain, the conflicts of their early days return: Are they heroes, or are they what Townsville wants them to be?
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set over the planet Burong. The Vale race were watching it set. A scientist was finishing up writing notes on a paper. He turned to a bottle. "Well, we'd better make sure they don't get their hands on you." He put the bottle of black liquid in a capsule. A jet pack was attached to it and it took off into space.

Just then, a light came towards the building. "Look out!" Shouted a soldier. A laser hit the building, destroying it. Vale racing on floating motorcycle-like machines opened fire on the soldiers. They fired back, and a battle ensued. Both received heavy casualties, but the riders pressed on, thanks to extra support from a giant tank like truck. It broke through into the city.

The soldiers of the city stood by, waiting to fire upon them. From out of the dust, a figure walked towards them. It was tall, black, but wore white, and powerful. His clawed feet sharpened the ground every time he took a step. It was Mintyyyx, leader of the X Vale. "Fire!" The soldiers fired at him, but it gave no effect as Mintyyx did not flinch as the laser fire hit him. The soldiers stopped. Mintyyyx's eyes glowed red. All blacked out for the soldiers.

He entered the remains of a crumbling building, and found nothing. What he was looking for wasn't there. He returned to his flying fortress. He entered the bridge. "The bottle is not on the planet."

"Orders, sir?"

"First... destroy Burong. We have no use of it." The ship positioned itself. Women and children were afraid when they saw what was happening. The front of the ship split and fired a laser on the planet. It blew up in a matter of seconds. The ship departed into space.

"Second... search the entire known galaxies for that bottle. X Vale will become the extremists they deserve to be."

The bottle ran out of fuel and headed for a planet called Earth.

Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction. Chemical X. Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra super powers; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE 2


	2. Chapter 2

The City of Townsville! And such a great town to live in. Of course it didn't use to be like this. Our city use to be filled with crooks lurking behind every corner. But two months ago, the key to the world arrived in Townsville, and as expected, every shady character attempted at getting their hands on it. But now they have all given up, relying so much on acquiring the key to the world that their hopes of ruling the world were crushed. And now things are back to normal.

"Yeah, I wish." Said Talking Dog.

But who kept this town safe? A town that not long ago was so crime filled that even Narrators weren't safe. Not talking about myself by the way. The saviors of this great city are three little sugars, spices, and everything nices admired by all... the one and only- Powertough Girls? Wait a minute, what's going on here?

The town was gathered at the Townsville Park, where a concert was being held. A large poster red "THE POWERTOUGH GIRLS, LIVE IN CONCERT." The stage blacked out. And fog rolled in. Three silhouettes rolled in. The stage brightened up and the crowd went wild as on stage were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Blossom rocked it out on the guitar, followed by Buttercup. Bubbles led the vocals

Out of the Shadows  
I find you  
I try to protect love  
But it becomes true

I will serve you  
I will help you  
I will always care for you.

As the concert ended, the girls walked towards their Limousine. Fans crowded to take pictures and get autographs. "Oh yeah!" Shouted the Mayor. "You girls are the best at everything. Will you sign my pickle Porsche? But of course you're too busy, well have fun girls." They got inside the vehicle and it drove off.

"Well girls..." Said Blossom. "Another successful concert once again. I think we outdid ourselves this time." Bubbles giggled. "What a blast. My vocal chords didn't break like last time."

"You know, I have plans for the next concert once we do our tour for the first time." Said Blossom.

"Yay!" Said Bubbles. "I've always wanted to do a tour. We couldn't leave Townsville for a long time."

They noticed Buttercup looking out the window, looking glum. "You don't seem happy about this, Buttercup." Said Blossom. "Can we ask why?"

Buttercup broke out of her state. "It's nothing." She said. "You're right, this is a special night. A night for us. Come on, we've got a bottle to open somewhere." Her sisters just stared at her. She sighed. "Fine. I don't think we're doing the right thing."

"Wasn't becoming the Powertough Girls a unanimous vote?" Asked Blossom. "It was." Answered Buttercup. "But this new life is boring. I miss the good old days. When people actually cared about us."

"You mean like fighting crime?" Asked Bubbles. "Exactly. Beating up the Gangrene Gang, Fuzzy Limpkins, Him, and especially Mojo Jojo. But now that they've left Townsville, giving up their criminal lives in the process, things just aren't the same anymore."

"She's right." Said Bubbles. "I've noticed that there hasn't been a single bank robbery for two months. The key to the world brought so many hopes up, and now that we stopped them, they just don't seem to care anymore. Even the puppies aren't evil! Which is a good thing."

"I just miss being a Powerpuff Girl."

Blossom was silent for a second. "Girls. Saving Townsville was something the city needed. That's why we came superheroes in the first place. But now that Townsville no longer has crime, the title Powerpuff Girls belongs in the past. We must be what Townsville needs us to be. From now on, we are the Powertough Girls."

The Limousine pulled up to their home. They got out and headed inside. They saw the Professor jumping up and down. "Girls! Girls! I'm so glad you made another totally awesome concert! I even bought the new album."

"Uh Professor?" Said Blossom. "We already have one."

"Not this one. This one is a limited two disc platinum edition album. First copies sold out last week."

"Professor. It's no big deal." Said Buttercup.

"Really? When your three little girls are beloved by all of Townsville, how is it no big deal? Come on, be proud of the things you've done."

"I think we'll just get to bed." Said Bubbles. "Oh, of course. My three little superstars need their rest. Alright girls, let's get ready for bed."

The Girls got themselves ready for bed. As the Professor turned off the lights but left the hall light on for Bubbles, sleep overcame them.

The Next Day At the Townsville Museum...

"Now remember class..." Said Miss Keane. "We are going to be viewing a very special Exhibit today."

"Is it the Dinosaur dung?" Asked Mitch. "Uh no." Said Miss Keane. "It 's a very special artifact that's been around since the middle ages. You'll understand better when we see it. Now remember, stay together."

They entered the Museum. They approached an Exhibit, surrounded by people. "Ladies and gentleman, I present you the tenth anniversary of our most precious Exhibit, Ashes!" The curtain opened and behind was a flame in a bottle. "Is this a ripoff?" Asked Buttercup. "What's so special about a flame in a bottle?"

"I wanted to touch dino dung." Said Mitch.

"Now this has been in the Museum for ten years, but it has been like this for centuries. Nobody knows how the flame got in the bottle, but it has never gone out."

From Space, the X Vale fortress spotted Earth from a distance. A soldier headed straight for General Morke. After telling him, the General headed for the bridge. He bowed before Mintyyyx.

"We have found the substance on the planet ahead. But I think you should take a look for yourself." Mintyyyx nodded. "Pull it up on screen." He saw on screen the girls.

"So... the Chemical X has been infused with three life forms. After all this time, we finally found it."

"Sir, have we failed?" Mintyyyx grinned through his mouth mask. "No. We have not. In fact, we have already won. We will rebuild our world on this planet. Now that the Chemical X has infused with these girls, though, they must be destroyed."

"Orders, sir?"

"We will not do a thing yet. The leader of these girls will be the one to destroy them. All you will do... is bring back Ashes."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were watching late night cartoons. The Professor joined them. "So girls, have you thought of any songs for your next concert?"

"Oh, we have months to plan in advance." Said Bubbles. "Well, there is no need to wait til the last minute." Said the Professor. Buttercup thought for a moment. "Professor? Do you miss the old days?" The Professor was a bit surprised. But he smiled and opened his arms. The girls happily hugged him. "I have been proud of everything you are ever since the day I created you. You have brought so much joy in my life. Whatever you decide, I know it is for the best. Now, what do you say we head to bed?"

The girls got ready for bed. The Professor helped them out. "Goodnight, girls." As he turned off the light, he headed to his own bed. He noticed as he got in, it was half empty, or at least without a partner. "I miss you."

The girls were sound asleep. Then... they heard Police sirens passing by. They woke up wide eyed. A big smile hit Buttercup's face. "Do you hear that? Townsville's in trouble!"

"Go back to bed, Buttercup." Said Blossom. "It's probably a training routine."

"Well, I'm going to go check it out."

"Just go to bed. It's probably nothing."

"Uh, Blossom, I think she's right." Pointed out Bubbles. "Police haven't come in groups for two months. I think something's wrong." Blossom sighed. "Oh alright. But it's only to see what's the occasion."

"Yes! Come on, girls. Let's kick some butt!" Encouraged Buttercup.

The Police department surrounded the front of the Townsville Museum. A blast came from the door. General Morke emerged from the flames. He was holding the Ashes.

"You are completely surrounded and outgunned. Drop the bottle right now." Morke slowly put the bottle down. Then the tubes going into his body filled his muscles up with Chemical X. He jumped towards the Police, threw a punch at one half, sending them flying, and sent the other half flying with another punch. As he turned to leave, the girls arrived.

"Oh. So you're the ones with the Chemical X infused at your creation."

"I don't know who you think you are..." Said Blossom. "But crime is not tolerated here anymore."

"There is no room for you here." Said Bubbles.

"So say goodbye." Said Buttercup. She charged at him, but suddenly, he grabbed her head and threw her across the ground. She got up. "Oh... so it's going to be like that, huh? You're going to be sooooo sorry." They both charged at each other. The two traded blows and punches, but General Morke pinned her down, received more Chemical X through his tubes, and delivered a final punch to the face. Bubbles got above him and used her sonic boom yell. Morke grabbed a Police car and used it as a shield. He grabbed another one and threw it at Bubbles. It hit her, sending her flying. The girls regathered.

"Who is this guy? He beat me single-handedly." Said Buttercup.

"Jealous?" Asked Bubbles.

"Oh shut up."

Blossom smiled. "Attack him from the sides. I'll get his front. Let's see him handle attacks from different directions." The girls spit up, Bubbles and Buttercup took each side, and Blossom charged in front of him. Morke saw them coming and jumped up. The girls flew towards him. He slammed his fist towards them. They did the same. They're attacks hit each other. They landed on the ground, facing each other.

"Let me handle this." Said Blossom. She charged at General Morke. He grabbed the Ashes bottle, and swung a flame at Blossom. She couldn't stop herself in time, and the flame hit her. She landed on the ground, rolling around in pain. The flames surrounded her and after a while finally infused with her body.

"Blossom!" Shouted Bubbles. Blossom remained still. "Make a decision, girls. Me or your sister." He headed off with the Ashes bottle. The girls tried to help Blossom. "Blossom? Blossom, say something." Said Buttercup. Blossom blacked out...

General Morke arrived on the outskirts of Townsville's neighbor city, Outsville. "It's time, Ashes." He threw the bottle onto the ground, breaking it. The flames formed into a physical body, a Vale. He opened his eyes.

"When am I?"

"The beginning of the 21st century, Ashes."

"I've seen those girls you fought. They're powerful."

"But you can handle them. You are just as powerful. The Master wants you to... well, make the leader think she wants to be special."

"Oh, I see... well, that won't be so hard. I just need a plan." A newspaper hit his leg. He took a look a it and saw a picture of a kid winning a contest. "I think things will get easier from now on."

Ashes powered up flames and drenched the city of Outsville in it...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom was tossing and turning. She had nightmares. In her dream, she was flying around. A wall of flames turned into people booing her. Then she couldn't use her powers. A figure walked towards her, but she couldn't see who it was. Bubbles and Buttercup were flying up towards the danger. She ran up to them and the figure vanished. She found her sisters lying dead on the ground. Then, she turned around and saw the figure attack her. She screamed.

She woke up screaming. This caused Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor to scream too. There was an awkward silence. "What happened?" Asked Blossom. "We were about to ask you the same thing." Said Bubbles. "How are you feeling?" Asked the Professor. Blossom smiled. "Feeling better."

It was recess at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Blossom was on the swings by herself. "Who was that guy? And what was so important about that bottle? And how does he know about Chemical X?" Then her eyes lit with fire. She saw a vision of the past. The bottle of Chemical X ran out of fuse and went hurdling towards Earth. It landed in a Medieval courtyard. A Monk found it and kept it hidden in the Monastery. Centuries later, the Professor used the same Chemical X to create the girls. The vision ended. Blossom was speechless.

"Oh girls... I knew things were hard for you..." Said the Mayor as the girls met him in his office. "But now things are going to be hard for us, too. Crime has just entered our city after two months. And look at the front page. Outsville, our neighbor city, is under sage bush of... no wait, siege of burning like heck. How is it you weren't able to stop that criminal last night?"

"We're very sorry, Mayor. We're just off our game." Said Blossom. "But don't worry, we will help the citizens of Outsville right away."

The Mayor sighed. "Girls. Those days are over. We know how much you wanted to help our city, but that hasn't stopped. The days of the Powerpuff Girls are over."

"Mayor. If there is trouble again, I see why we can't use our powers to help others like before." Said Blossom.

"Because the town no longer wants you to be heroes." The girls looked down. "I know." Said Blossom.

"Besides, I got plans about your next concert. After all, you still owe me for destroying the pickle cart. Check this out..." He jumped onto his desk, ripped off his clothes, and was in a rocker outfit. "This pickle song I wrote is a kinda big dill." He rocked it out on guitar. The girls just stared. Miss Bellum approached them. "Now would be a good time to leave." The girls did. "Where did everybody go? Went to get something for me to autograph, no doubt."

Blossom knocked on the door to the Professor's laboratory. She entered the room. The Professor was working on something. "Professor?"

"Blossom. Sorry, I didn't hear you knock. Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"How can I help you?"

"Well... I have a question. It's about the Chemical X you used to create us with. I know you have others, but the one you used for us is special, isn't it? It's no ordinary Chemical X. Where did you get it?"

As Blossom asked the question, something seemed to haunt the Professor. A look of worry came to his face. "Blossom... I think you should leave now."

"What? But what about-"

"Blossom, you need to leave."

"But my question."

"Blossom, get out now."

"What is it you're afraid of?"

"Get out of my laboratory right now!"

Blossom was surprised to hear this, but anger grew inside her. "Fine. If you won't tell me..." She marched for the door. "I hate you!" And slammed it shut. Bubbles and Buttercup stood watch. "Blossom..." Said Bubbles.

"Were you serious?" Asked Buttercup. "You've never said you hated someone before. Even I haven't said that."

"I'm going to save Outsville tonight. Will you help me?"

"Weren't you the one who said that we were no longer heroes? You agreed with the Mayor." Said Buttercup. "I also said we need to be what people need us to be. Are you in or out?" The girls shook their heads. "I see. I can probably handle this myself, anyway." She walks off. Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other. "Have you ever noticed how weird Blossom is acting?" Asked Bubbles.

Blossom flew towards Outsville that night. The citizens were camping on the outskirts of the city. They cheered as she landed in front of them. "Citizens of Outsville! I have come to save you from the destruction your city is facing! You will have a home once again."

"Where are the others?" Asked a citizen.

"I alone will save you. Now don't worry. You and your families will be saved." She flew off towards the city. It was burning from the attack last night. She landed on a building. A portal of fire opened in front of her. Out of it came a child. The same one from the newspaper. He looked like a Rowdyruff Boy. "Blossom... you're foolish to come alone, but I'm glad you did. How are you enjoying my powers?"

"Who are... you're the flame in the bottle. Ashes."

"I am. And you fell for my trap."

"Trap? I'm here because you put thousands of lives in danger and I'm going to stop you." Ashes chuckled. "I'm not here because I want to be. Well, maybe a little, but I'm here to help you with your new powers. The trap was to get you here alone."

"I'm not playing any games with you. I'm going to defeat you." He slowly walked towards her. "Blossom. How can you defeat me? You don't know anything about me. But I know everything about you." He pushed her off the edge of the building. She flew up towards him and threw a punch at him. He caught it and made her fall to her knees, overpowering her. "You can't defeat me unless you use your real powers. Why do you hesitate?"

"Good point." She fired her lasers at him. A flame shield blocked it. He threw her aside. "Now I know why you can't fight back. You're afraid. Not of me, but of being controlled."

"No. I've always been in control."

"But not anymore. You have gained a new power and don't know how to use it. Your fear is controlling you."

"That's not true!"

"And the best part... you're letting it."

"NO!" She rams into him, punching him as they fall. One final punch sent Ashes flying to the ground, but he landed on his feet. Blossom charged at him. Ashes threw his fists to the ground, summoning worm demons made of fire. They charged at her. Blossom took them out. Ashes jumped towards her and punches her in the face, sending her flying. She slams inside a building, and charges out. Ashes fires a flamethrower from his hand. The heat was incredible for Blossom. She tried to shield herself. Then she felt her new powers take hold. She unleashes a blast of fire, throwing Ashes back. He slowly gets up and summons out fire whips. He swings them at Blossom, who tries deflecting them. She unleashes a laser attack, but this time flames come out with it. He vanishes into the portal and the laser attack slices the base of a building in half. It comes crumbling down on her. The citizens saw this from a distance.

Blossom crawls out from the rubble. "I will stop you. Once I master my new powers."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

At Pokey Oakes Kindergarten the next day, Blossom, was sitting by herself at recess, thinking about last night's incident. "Who is Ashes?" Then her eyes lit up. In her vision, she saw a Vale alien recruited into the X Vale. "You will search nearby galaxies for that Chemical X." Said a voice. "I shall please you, Master." Then his ship arrived on Earth. He found the Chemical X, but the Monk grabbed it first and lit him on fire with spilt Chemical X. The fire and Chemical X infused with his body. But he continued to take it. The Monk grabbed another empty bottle and tried shoving him in it. He turned into a little flame. The vision ended. "So if I ask myself questions, my powers answer them."

"Hey, Blossom." Said Bubbles. "We're playing four square. Wanna play?" Blossom thought for a second, then smiled. "Sure. Let's play."

"Told you she'd want to play." Said Bubbles to Buttercup. They were getting ready to play when suddenly, they saw Boul E, the school bully, picking on a girl. "Give me your lunch, Lacey!"

"It's not yours. Just leave me alone."

"I said give it to me!" He grabbed it from her hand.

"Hey!" Shouted Blossom. "Give her lunch back!" Boul was getting scared. "Blossom. I was just-"

"Do it now!" He hesitated. Then he threw it in the mud. Blossom lifted him up. "I know how much you like picking on girls. Try bullying your way out of this." She lifted her fist to punch him.

"Blossom!" Shouted the girls. Lacey approached her. "Please, don't hurt him. Put him down." Blossom grinned. "Anything for you, Lacey." She threw him against the playground set. Everyone gasped. There was silence before Boul started crying.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Blossom!" Shouted Miss Keane.

Blossom watched the ambulance take Boul to the hospital from the window. Blossom felt terrible for what she did. "Blossom." Said Miss Keane. "Look at me. I know you. And you'd never hurt someone, especially a fellow student. Why did you do it?"

Blossom was stuttering. "I... I ... I was only trying to protect Lacey. I didn't mean to... I want to say I'm sorry."

"I understand. But the fact of the matter is, you attacked another student. Situations like this bring in the Police. I'm sorry to do this, Blossom, but I can't let you endanger any more students. I'm gonna have to expel you from this school." Blossom was wide eyed. "I can't come here anymore?" Anger filled within her. "This is what I get for saving a life?! I'm tired of not helping people the way I use to, and the first chance I get to help someone, I get kicked out of my own school!" She storms off out of the building.

The Mayor was in his office, licking a lollipop. Miss Bellum entered. "Mayor. I think you must know this."

"What's the matter, Miss Bellum? No more lollipops? Pickle lollipops, that is. My wife won't make any more. Oh Misses Mayor, why no more pickle lollipops? Why not the the tasty sweetness of the pickle flavored candy?"

"No, Mayor. Look." She flipped on the t.v., a report on Blossom destroying a building in Outsville, and attacking a kid. "Now Mayor, two months ago, the Powerpuff Girls saved our city from every villain in town. But now they've tried to damage property and people. As you know, Outsville is our partner, and business will be affected if it suffers. But according to this report, we might have an idea on who did it."

"You mean to say, Miss Bellum, that the Powertough Girls are now villains?"

"Yes, Mayor, I do."

Blossom was on a city roof, thinking. "What is wrong with me? I didn't mean to hurt him. I need to practice my new powers." She got up. Her eyes lit up with flames. She threw a punch, and a flame charged out. She threw another punch, and another flame charged out. She practiced a combination of punches and kicks, flames charging out. She faced an open space and threw a punch. A bast of fire came out. She heard Bubbles and Buttercup arrive.

"Girls? What are you doing here?"

"We're worried about you." Said Buttercup. "You've been acting strange ever since that night."

"I think it has to do with your new power." Said Bubbles.

"It's making you think things you don't normally think." Said Buttercup. "We're a team. Tell us what's going on." Blossom nodded her head. "Okay. The alien we ran into at the Museum stole Ashes to free the flame, but it's not a flame, it's an alien with pyrokinetic powers. He's taken over Outsville. But I don't know his plan. But it doesn't matter because we must stop him. I couldn't defeat him alone. I need your help."

"You didn't have to ask, Blossom. We're always with you." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah. We'll show them to never mess with us." Said Buttercup. Blossom smiled. "Alright girls. We leave tonight."

That night, it was raining hard. The darkness covered the entire city of Townsville. The silhouette of the girls was seen. Their eyes opened, lighting up the darkness. They took off for Outsville. They arrived, and landed on a roof.

"Ashes! Show yourself!" Shouted Blossom. "We're going to end you!" A fire portal opened up. Out stepped Ashes. "Blossom. I was sure you'd come alone again. But now you are all going to take equal share of suffering."

"Oh shut up." Said Buttercup. "Let's just get this over with." She charged at him. Ashes smacked her aside. "As I was saying, I know what will happen. I asked myself the question of what will happen if you come to fight me. And you're not gonna like it."

"First things first." Said Blossom. "Who do you work for?" Ashes grinned. "My Master is someone you cannot defeat. That's why I am here. Besides, I need to see what you've learned." He tackled Blossom off the edge of the building. He punched her, sending her flying to the ground. He landed on the ground. Blossom charged at him, throwing a punch. He caught it. "Come on, girl. I know you're smarter than that."

She fired a flamethrower attack from her arm, causing Ashes to let go. "You're right. I am." Ashes back was fired on by Bubbles' laser eyes. He jumped towards her. Buttercup ran into him. Ashes grabbed her and threw her into a building. He landed on a roof. Bubbles dived towards him. He caught her foot and slammed her on the ground. She kicked him in the face. She punched him, joined by Blossom and Buttercup.

Ashes slammed his fist down, creating a wave of fire, and throwing them back. "What do we do, leader girl?" Asked Buttercup.

"Bubbles, Buttercup. It's time for Suck it up."

Bubbles screamed her sonic boom at Ashes. He blocked it with his flamethrower. Buttercup sucked up his attack with her whirlwind. And Blossom sent him flying with a punch. "Good work girls. I'll finish this off." She charged at Ashes and attacked him with her new fire punches and kicks. One punch sent him crashing to the ground. She charged at him. Ashes jumped up, and whipped her with his flame whips. The other girls tried to help, but were whipped aside. Blossom flew above him, and fired her flame powered laser eyes at Ashes. It hit him. Then she charged down, powered by her new pyrokinetic powers. Ashes vanished through the flame portal. Blossom couldn't see.

"Blossom, wait!" Shouted Bubbles. She slammed the ground and a big explosion covered the entire city. When the dust settled, they saw... nothing. The entire city of Outsville was destroyed. Bubbles and Buttercup stared at Blossom in disbelief. They walked out of the rubble. The citizens were gathered.

"What have you done?" Asked a citizen. "Our home is gone." Said another. "This is your fault!" Shouted another while throwing a rock at them.

"You destroyed our city!"

"You're no heroes!"

"You don't care about anybody but yourselves!"

"You're nothing but freaks!"

The girls were sad to hear how everybody hated them. The memories of being hated in their early days returned to them. The Mayor of Townsville arrived. "Girls. I knew this was going to happen. You let down so many people. Why? Outsville was our supporter. And now we can't survive. What have we done to deserve this?"

"Mayor." Said Blossom. "I promise, we were only trying to save your city from the real threat. There's something out there. Someone who really wants to destroy Townsville. You believe us, right?"

The Mayor was silent. "Girls. We will always be friends. But maybe you were never meant to be heroes." He walked off, along with everybody else. The Professor was standing there, silent. "Girls, let's go home."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

They drove silently home. When they arrived, They all sat on the couch. "Girls." Said the Professor. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what happened."

"Professor, we were trying to save Outsville." Bubbles. "But now everybody hates us." She started crying. "We're no better than freaks."

"Bubbles, you know that's not true." Said the Professor. "The world doesn't decide who you are. You do."

"Professor..." Said Buttercup. "I don't understand why things are going so wrong for us! Everybody loved us, and now this. What have THEY done to deserve this? What have we done to deserve this?"

"I don't know all the answers. All I know is that I love you girls with all my heart. I would do anything for you." Blossom confronted the Professor. "Then why won't you tell us about the truth of our creation?!" The Professor sighed. "Because if I told you, you might think less of me. You girls mean so much to me, I don't want what I've done in the past to keep you from loving me."

"That's not true! I use to love you, but not anymore. They say we are the enemy. They say we're villains. But now I see that the true villains of this town are people like you! Why should anyone blame Mojo Jojo for wanting to rule Townsville? Or the Gangrene Gang, or Fuzzy Lumpkins, or Princess, or Him, or anyone? They want to make Townsville better for themselves because people mistreat them all the time. And we are no different."

"Blossom, you don't know what you're saying." Said Buttercup. "Townsville was just scared of us, that's all. They got to know us. I don't know why they hate us now, but we can make them like us again. We can serve them again."

"Not me. From now on, I will serve myself. And anyone who stands in my way will get what they deserve."

"Blossom..." Said Bubbles, with tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of helping people who only care about us when we save their city. You know it's true. Are we heroes because we want to be, or are we heroes because other people chose that for us?"

"Blossom, I think you need to go to bed." Said the Professor. Blossom was silent. "What did you say?"

"It's past your bedtime. I am ordering you to-" Just then, Blossom punched the Professor in the face. He fell to the ground. She choked him with flames in her eyes. "I think you're forgetting who has the real power." Bubbles and Buttercup pulled her away. "What is wrong with you?!" Shouted Buttercup. "Wait. What's up with your eyes?"

"It's clear that I am no longer welcome here. Goodbye for good!" She left the house. The next day, Blossom was sitting alone on a roof. The girls joined her.

"What do you want?" Asked Blossom. She turned to them. Here pupils were blackening. "Please come home, Blossom." Said Bubbles. "We love you."

"There is no home for me. I'm not wanted anywhere. And you're not wanted here, either."

"Cut it out." Said Buttercup. "You're our leader. Without you, our team will fall. We need to stick together."

"I said..." Her eyes lit up. "Leave."

"Listen to yourself!" Said Buttercup. "This new power or whatever is turning you into your own inner villain. Please don't tell me it's stronger than you."

"Stronger than me? Let's see who's stronger than who." She charged at Buttercup, punching her repeatedly. She threw her aside.

"Okay, that's it. I'm tired of playing good cop." The sisters charged at each other. They punched and kicked each other. Blossom grabbed Buttercup's arm and swung it at a car, firing her laser eyes at it, causing it to explode. Buttercup charged out of the explosion, yelling. She punched Blossom and punched her repeatedly. Blossom punched her stomach and slammed her into the ground. Buttercup charged out and they swung punches at each other. Buttercup kicked Blossom, sending her crashing into a building. "It's over, Blossom. I won."

Blossom grinned. "Oh no, you haven't. This is a fight... to the death." She surrounded herself in flames and blasted out towards her, punching her and kicking her. She grabbed her jaw and smacked her face repeatedly. She threw her down to a building roof. Buttercup couldn't get up. Blossom pinned her down. "I will not put up with your attitude anymore!" She lit up her laser eyes, but then she was tackled by Bubbles.

Blossom saw who it was. Bubbles was heartbroken. She helped Buttercup up. Blossom suddenly realized what was happening to her. "Girls?" Tears fell down her cheek. "What have I done?" Bubbles and Buttercup were getting ready to leave. "Wait. Please don't leave me. Sisters?" They turned to her. "You're no sister of ours." Said Buttercup. They flew off. Blossom fell to her knees, crying.

Just then, a shadow loomed over her. "At last, you've mastered your powers." It was Ashes. And next to him was General Morke and Mintyyyx. She screamed and charged, but Mintyyyx swatted her aside. She recognized Mintyyyx. "You're the one. The one from my dream. Mintyyyx."

"You sacrificed your own family to save your power." Said Mintyyyx. "You have made us very proud."

"But I don't want that."

"But you made it clear you do. When you lost everything you had. Now give in to your powers."

"Never. I will never let it control me."

"Very good. Even if it means not saving your own sisters."

Blossom looked on and saw her sister being taken down by an X Vale cannon. They were captured by the soldiers. "Good." Said Mintyyyx. "You see, Blossom, the days of saving lives is over. You've lost everything and let yourself lose it willingly. But don't worry. We will take care of them for you." Mintyyyx attached a collar on Blossom that knocked her out. "The Powerpuff Girls have been defeated. Call in the X Vale. It's time to Invade Townsville."

"Oh rootin' tootin'. I'm still stuck in the molasses swamp." Said The Mayor. "Why are there no pickles in this game anyways?"

"Oh Barney, look outside the window." Said his wife. "Misses Mayor, I told you-" Then he saw it. Aliens invading Townsville. People were running for their lives. Mintyyyx walked down the street, during this invasion. "The city is ours." Said General Morke.

"Good. Now find any remaining Chemical X on this planet you can find. We must resurrect X."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom woke up, tied with her sisters. They were dangling over a volcano, with a timer. When it went off, they would fall inside. "Girls. You were right. You've always been right. This villain within me was beginning to control me. All it made me do was use the new powers. Our sisterhood is defeated. But I can't let it control me anymore. I'm going to save us. I'll think of something. I promise."

Mintyyyx entered the town hall. "You must be the leader of this town." The Mayor began to shake. "Pickle, sir?" He threw him out the window. Mintyyyx sat down in the chair. "Now... let's get to business. Shall we?"

In the prisoner cells, which was in every building in Townsville, the Professor tried helping those who were mistreated by the X Vale, like giving people blankets. Mintyyyx appeared on speakers. "Citizens of Townsville. I am Mintyyyx of the X Vale. The substance known as Chemical X has been found on every planet in the universe, including yours. The one from our planet was used in the creation of three lifeforms, they're names were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. We understand they were once your heroes, but are now your enemies. But fear not. They are now dead."

"No, girls. No..."

"The Chemical X I spoke of earlier has the power to resurrect an ancient beast called X. This creature has the power to reshape planets. Once we bring X to life, we will once again bring our world back. As for you... well, there won't be a you."

"Please don't let me lose them..." Said the Professor to himself. "Don't let them be gone. My Bubbles, my Buttercup... and my Blossom."

The girls were only seconds away from being melted. "What can I do? I doubt my powers can help. Or... can they?" Blossom used her flaming laser eyes to melt the bonds. She grabbed her sisters and flew off.

They opened their eyes. "Blossom? Is that you?" Asked Bubbles. Blossom hugged her sisters tightly. "I was beginning to worry. I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Asked Buttercup.

"Girls?" Blossom started. "I've always known that we are nothing without each other. We must be what Townsville needs us to be. And they need us right now. We need to be their heroes."

Buttercup looked down. "But, Blossom... you were right. We are not heroes anymore." Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Not heroes? Who says so? The world doesn't decide who we are. We do. I use to think that we became heroes because that's what the city wanted. But the truth is, we still chose to save them. Because they need our help. Because they can't fight for themselves. Because... it is the right thing to do. I say it's time... for the Powerpuff Girls to return. What about you?"

She put her arm forward. Bubbles smiled and joined her. "This is something I've always wanted to be. A true hero." Buttercup was a little hesitant. "What... what if I can't do it?"

"Now Buttercup, if you don't join the Powerpuff Girls... who's butt are you gonna kick? Nobody's?"

"Nobo- Did you say... nothing keeps me from kicking butt." She joined the other girls' arms. Blossom grinned. "Come on girls. Let's get these aliens off our planet." They took off for Townsville.

Mintyyyx looked through a file he had on Burong. About the beast X. "The beast dwells in rocks of moons in space... use the Chemical X, and the beast will rise." He found a picture of the beast. An officer entered the room. "Forgive me sir. But you should see this." The Powerpuff Girls stood on the outskirts of the city. A video screen turned on. Mintyyyx saw them. "You die hard, don't you? This should make a fun game."

"This is no game!" Shouted Blossom. "This is the end of your reign of terror on different worlds. We will end you. Because we are the Powerpuff Girls!"

"And you're nothing but a big bully!" Shouted Bubbles.

"And get off our planet!" Shouted Buttercup.

"As I recall, The Powerpuff Girls ended two months ago. If you really are the Powerpuff Girls, then prove it." The video ended. "And so we shall." The motorcycle-like machines lined up. The girls flew towards them. The army opened fire. The girls dodged the attacks. They attacked the army. They punched through soldiers. More soldiers arrived, opening fire on them, but the Powerpuff Girls defeated them. General Morke was on the ship. He signaled the troops. "Bring in the big boys."

Giant muscular Vale aliens came crashing down to Townsville. The girls faced them. "Buttercup, get the ship above. Bubbles, you can handle these guys. And I'll find Ashes." The big boys charged at Bubbles. "You wanna play a game?" The big boys froze in confusion. "It goes like this." She punched their faces. They got back up. They swung their fists at her, but she dodged them. She punched them. One hit her. They grabbed her and started slamming their fists down on her. She used her sonic boom to disorient them. She continued fighting them. They fought back, but she defeated them.

Buttercup headed to the ship above and destroyed it by flying through it numerous times. It exploded. She fell towards the earth. General Morke saw her and slammed his fist in his face. She hit the ground. The liquid in his body flowed through the tubes and strengthened his muscles. He grabbed her and lifted her up. "The X Vale have been training for years to fight. You don't stand a chance, Princess." He punched her in the face. Her eyes shot open. "Princess?" She began to punch him. "Don't. Call me. Princess!" They began to trade blows at each other. Eventually, Buttercup had the advantage. She knocked out Morke with one punch.

Blossom looked everywhere for Ashes. She found him, behind her. She threw a punch, but he caught it and overpowered her. "Foolish little girl." He summoned his fire whip, but Blossom hit him with her laser eyes. They threw punches at each other, but when Ashes hit Blossom, he sent her flying. She came back, punching him. They landed in an ally way. They both got up. Ashes swung a punch at Blossom, but she caught it. Ashes was surprised. She punched his stomach. Ashes cried out in pain. He began to transform into his normal form. "Let's finish this, Ashes."

"Children first." Said Ashes. They charged head on. Blossom punched his chin. Ashes got back up and fired a flamethrower at her. She dodged but faced a series of punches, kicks, and beatings. She fell to the floor. The claws on his feet held her in place. Blossom then had an idea. Before Ashes could attack her, she set him on fire with her own powers, distracting him long enough to get off her. Then she used her ice breath to freeze him. Then she set the ice block on fire, melting Ashes and the ice. Blossom curled up.

"Please. Tell me what's going on. Tell me about our creation. All of it."

She saw a vision of the discovery of Chemical X on all worlds known. And about a beast made of mist, called X. "According to legend, X can reshape a world into the user's liking."

She saw Mintyyyx arguing with Vale leaders. "We must use X to make our world a better place."

"We will not." Said the leader of that world. "X makes worlds by destroying all but the one who summons it. It is too dangerous."

She saw him drinking Chemical X, becoming more powerful. She saw him creating the organization X Vale, leading an all out war on different worlds, including their own. She saw a Chemical X fall for Earth. Centuries later, she sees the Professor in college. He is distracted and runs into a girl. "Oh my. I'm terribly sorry, ma'me."

"Oh no it was my fault. They look at each other and smile. The girl looks like Blossom. "Forgive me. I'm Utonium. What about you?"

"I'm Bethany."

She sees them getting married a year later. They bought a house together. The house the girls now live in.

"This is lovely, Utonium. You can practice all your work down in the basement. This is so cool. Oh, by the way. I have something for you." She brought out a bottle of Chemical X. "This has been in my family since the middle ages. Nobody knows where it came from. Here, it's yours." The Professor smiled. "Thank you, Bethany."

"Have you thought about having children?"

"Oh, uh... no. I mean, not really. I mean we just got married last week."

"I know. But no harm in planning ahead of time." She noticed the Professor's mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... I remember I wanted to create a perfect little girl remedy once. But I've outgrown that dream."

"I think it would be awesome. I would love to have children made from stuff. Just remember, we girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"Oh I know. It will be the best gift ever." She placed her hand on his heart. "Family. This is the best gift ever." The two hugged. She saw Bethany's funeral not long after. She was in a car crash. Professor Utonium stood over her grave. "Bethany... I know how much you want me to pursue my dreams. I'll do it. I'll create the perfect little girl."

She saw the Professor creating the perfect little girl with sugar, spice, and everything nice. She saw him accidentally add Bethany's Chemical X to the concoction.

He saw the three girls smiling at him.

"Hi." Said Blossom. He panicked. "What's your name?"

"Oh. My name? Is uh... Professor. Professor Utonium. Because of your directness and opening right up to me, I think I'll call you... Blossom."

Bubbles giggled. "Well, aren't you all cute and bubbly. That's it. You'll be my little Bubbles. And Buttercup."

"This is the best gift ever, dad." Said Bubbles, kissing his cheek. Professor Utonium remembered those were Bethany's words. He smiled as they reminded him of her. "Yes. It is."

Then the vision ended. Blossom was speechless. Everything made sense now.

She headed outside. She joined her sisters. "Is everyone defeated?" She asked. "Not quite." Said Buttercup. Mintyyyx was up on the highest building in the city. "It's over, girls! I have already won. The beast lives in one of the rocks found on our moon. Once I spray Chemical X on it, X will reshape your world."

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Blossom. She charged at Mintyyyx. But it was too late. A large explosion of mist covered the streets of Townsville and the sky. Mintyyyx floated up in the air, raising his arms. "A planet ruled by only me! And I have the ultimate power!" The girls watched from a distance. "No..." Said Buttercup. "We failed. But we can't fail."

"We're too late." Said Bubbles.

"No. It's not. We can still win." Said Blossom.

"Do you not see what we see? Mintyyyx is already ruling the world. We'll never win if the world is already in darkness."

"Buttercup's right." Said Bubbles. "They're have Chemical X, too. What can we do?"

"We can do what we've always done. We are The Powerpuff Girls. And as long as we fight for good, we will never lose. If we do die, then it will be for a purpose. What do you say?"

The others thought for a moment. Then smiled. "Let's save our world." They charged at Mintyyyx. They faced him. "You really should have stopped us before." Said Blossom. "Now you're just setting yourself up for failure."

"I will not make that mistake again." The girls charged, shouting. Mintyyyx punched all three aside. He charged at all three individually and sent them flying. Buttercup created a whirlwind that sucked him up. He destroyed the whirlwind with his laser eyes. Bubbles charged at him and threw punches at him, but he blocked them with the palm of his hand. He grabbed her arm, overpowered her, and threw her. The girls regrouped. They started swirling together around him, but he broke free, slamming his fists at the girls.

"This isn't working." Said Buttercup. "He's kicking our butts. What do we do?"

"Suck it up. Go!" Bubbles screamed at Mintyyx, but he dodged the attack, and grabbed her, throwing her into Buttercup's whirlwind. Blossom ended up charging right into it. The three fell onto a roof. "Well, that failed." Said Buttercup.

Just then, X showed it's physical head. It resembled a worm monster. It roared at the girls. "Bubbles, Buttercup. If the summoner is destroyed, X will disappear. And don't enter the body, or it will dissolve you. I'll get Mintyyyx to enter the body."

"But Blossom, we don't kill." Said Bubbles.

"You won't. I will."

"What are you..." She charged off towards Mintyyyx. "Are you crazy!" Shouted Buttercup. "Come on, Buttercup." They charged for X. Blossom confronted Mintyyyx. "You won't win and you know it."

"You are very determined to win. But so am I." He fired his laser eyes at Blossom. She fired back. Suddenly, Mintyyyx grabbed her by the throat. She started choking. X swung its tentacles at Buttercup and Bubbles. They punched them, dissolving every time. Buttercup punched the head, but it reformed. It swatted her aside. "Buttercup!" She charged at the head, destroying every tentacle with her laser eyes. She kept punching the head. It grabbed her with it's mouth and headed for the body. Bubbles broke free. The head reformed.

Blossom was thrown into a building. Civilians gasped. "You okay, Blossom?" Asked Miss Keane. "I'm fine."

"Go get 'em!" They all shouted. She charged out. Mintyyyx grabbed her and swung her on a roof. He pinned her down. "Why aren't you using your powers against me?"

"I told you. I won't let it control me."

"Every villain you fought and defeated has led you deeper and deeper into the essence of your powers. Let your powers define you."

"No. I decide who I am. I know you failed to do the same." Mintyyyx was quiet. "It was the only way to show them that a world reformed is a better world. You stand between me and that better world. You know you want that world too. I know that these people only love you when you save their lives. Do anything else and they will hate you. Do you truly want that?"

Blossom was quiet. "No. But I know they will not like being destroyed by you either."

"Your sisters have no better luck."

"Blossom!" Blossom saw her sister consumed by X's head. "Save the worl..." They disappeared into the body. Blossom was wide eyed. "No..." Flames entered her eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" A blast came out of her, sending Mintyyyx flying. He got up. Blossom was consumed by the flames. Her pupils were black. "You will pay for that!" She rammed into him, punching his face. She sent him flying. He charged back at her, punching her. She flipped him on his back, sending him crashing into a window. He fired a laser attack on her. She fired her fire laser eyes on him. It exploded.

They traded blows. Mintyyyx was surrounded by X's mist, and used it to fight back Blossom. She tried fighting back, but was defeated. She was sent flying to the ground, not moving. Mintyyyx loomed over her. "You've lost. Even with your powers, you cannot win. I never wanted you to defeat us with your new powers. I wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls with your new powers. I'm not the one who defeated you. You defeated yourselves. And now, I will finish this. Goodbye, Blossom. The last of the Powerpuff Girls."

Blossom closed her eyes. She was now finished. But then she looked and saw Buttercup and Bubbles holding him back. "Nobody defeats the Powerpuff Girls." Said Bubbles. "Because we got each other to look out after, loser." Said Buttercup.

"You see, Mintyyyx. You may be stronger, smarter, more prepared. But we've got love. And that's what makes the world go round." She punched Mintyyyx in the face. They reformed. Mintyyyx took off his mask and roared. He charged at the girls. The Powerpuff Girls got ready to punch him as he came.

They punched his face.

Mintyyyx fell down into the body. X made one final roar before dissolving. The dark clouds parted and the sun shown on Townsville. They landed on the street, not saying anything. Then they hugged each other, laughing. The citizens of Townsville exited the buildings they were trapped in. They ran towards their heroes, cheering and lifting them up in the air. The Professor came running up to them. He embraced Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom was nervous for wanting to speak to him. But the Professor opened his arms for her. She smiled and ran for them. But then she fell and was surrounded by flames. Then the flames disappeared. She was badly burnt. "Blossom?" An ambulance came for her.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Professor and the girls waited patiently outside in the waiting room. The doctor walked up to them. "Is my Blossom alright?"

"She's doing fine. She wants to see you." They entered the room. Blossom was badly injured from her fight and from her old powers. "Hi... guys." Bubbles walked up to her. "I kinda freaked out... when I thought you girls were dead."

"It's okay. I would have peed myself." Blossom smiled. "I have something for you." Bubbles handed her a picture of Blossom looking heroic, leading her sisters to victory. "I love it, Bubbles. You always know how to make someone smile." A tear fell from Bubbles' cheek. Buttercup walked up to her. "You look terrible." She said. Blossom chuckled. "If you were to die..."

"Don't be dramatic, Buttercup. I'm doing fine. That's what the doctor said at least." Buttercup's lip trembled. "Stay strong." The Professor approached her. "Professor... everything I've done-"

"No, Blossom. It wasn't you. It was not you."

"My old powers... told me about Bethany." The Professor was surprised to hear her say that name. "Then you know why I was afraid. I didn't want you to think less of someone you loved... or use to."

"Professor... I understand. But I would never hate you for not telling me something. The things I said... I never meant them. But I know how much they hurt you." The Professor was silent. "You never told me... you were married to a redhead."

The Professor smiled. "Everything about her you remind me of. Her cheerfulness and cute looks like Bubbles. Her never give up attitude like Buttercup. And... her leadership and love like you. I know you have a mother who is proud of the things you've done and who you are."

"And I know... she's proud of you, too." She stretched out her hand. The Professor grabbed it. "I love you, Professor."

"I love you too, Blossom." Blossom closed her eyes. "Get some rest."

The next day, the Professor drove his daughters to Pokey Oaks. As he was dropping them off, the girls found a note on the door. "What does it say?" Asked Bubbles. "Uh, I think we're suppose to go to our stage at the park."

As they got there, they saw the entire city cheering their names. The girls were confused. "What's the occasion?" Asked Buttercup.

"We're heroes." They turned around and saw Blossom, standing and smiling. "Blossom!" They hugged her tightly. Everyone cheered. The Mayor and Miss Bellum joined them on stage. "Girls, you are truly heroes. What an awesome rescue you girls did. I remember the first time you saved our city, we asked you to be our heroes."

"What the Mayor is saying, girls, is that it may seemed like we cared more about our city more than you saving it. But the truth is, you really are our heroes. And we're sorry for ever doubting you."

"As appreciation for saving Townsville from it's darkest hour, I wish you gift you with my priceless very rare-"

"No thanks."

"Oh. Well, there's always the pickle cart. Oh wait you destroyed that, too. Girls, how would you like to be the Powerpuff Girls, saviors of Townsville once again?"

"Mayor." Said Blossom. "We will always help you people, no matter who we choose to be."

They rocked out with their band.

Out of the Shadows  
I find you  
I try to protect love  
But it becomes true

I will serve you  
I will help you  
I will always care for you.

"Ohmygosh! Those are my girls!"

The next day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, during playtime, the Powerpuff hotline rang. "Yes, Mayor? What's the trouble?"

"Freedom is calling."

"Hear that, girls?" They nodded. They flew off. The children and Miss Keane waved at them. The Mayor waved at them. Miss Bellum waved at them. Professor Utonium waved at them. All of Townsville waved at them.

And so, the day, our world, and our lives, are saved. Thanks... to the Powerpuff Girls! Oh yeah, you go girls! You're the best!

Blossom flew past a rainbow (Blossom, commander and the leader) Joined by Bubbles (Bubbles, she's the joy and the laughter) and Buttercup. (Buttercup, 'N' she's the toughest fighter)

Powerpuffs save the day

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time,

The Powerpuff Girls

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls

Oh no, it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins

Watch out, it's the repulsive Roach Coach

Get him, it's evil Mojo Jojo

Chasing evil, it won't stop.

Powerpuffs save the day

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time,

The Powerpuff Girls

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls

And then they'll be

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time,

The Powerpuff Girls

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls

Fighting crime, trying to save the world

Here they come just in time,

The Powerpuff Girls

Powerpuffs!

THE END


End file.
